


I learn from the best

by shamelesssmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alec helps him relax, Alec is being a sweetheart, M/M, Magnus had a long day, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus walked in the loft, sighing quietly. He had a long day, dealing with a lot of stuff and Alec was training with Jace so all he wanted to do was lay in bed and try to sleep. He closed the door after himself and took off his shoes when he finally looked down at the floor and realised that there were rose petals, leading toward the living room. He smiled softly and took off his jacket before he followed the petals to the room.<br/>Alec was sitting on the couch, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. There were candles all around the place and a bottle of wine on the table with a box of chocolate next to it. "Hey." he said as he got up and walked to him and leaned to kiss him softly as he gave him the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I learn from the best

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for my new OTP. I love them! They're so cute together! I hope that you enjoy it if so please leave some kudos and comments. That'd mean a lot.

Magnus walked in the loft, sighing quietly. He had a long day, dealing with a lot of stuff and Alec was training with Jace so all he wanted to do was lay in bed and try to sleep. He closed the door after himself and took off his shoes when he finally looked down at the floor and realised that there were rose petals, leading toward the living room. He smiled softly and took off his jacket before he followed the petals to the room.

Alec was sitting on the couch, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. There were candles all around the place and a bottle of wine on the table with a box of chocolate next to it. "Hey." he said as he got up and walked to him and leaned to kiss him softly as he gave him the flowers.

"What is all of this?" Magnus chuckled after he kissed him back. 

"Well you always do something nice and romantic for me and I thought that now is my turn." Alec shrugged, smiling at him.

"Darling, you didn't have to." Magnus said softly as he cupped his cheek and leaned to kiss him again.

"I know but I wanted to." Alec smiled and pulled him toward the couch. "Your favorite wine and chocolate." he said as he opened the bottle and poured wine in two glasses.

"Now, now you're just going to spoil me." Magnus chuckled as he took the glass when Alec offer it to him and took a sip, humming.

"Just like you spoiled me." Alec pointed out as he sat down next to him and took a sip from his wine.

"I didn't spoil you." Magnus said as he looked at him. "You're not letting me spoil you. At least not the way I want to." he said as he leaned to kiss him softly.

"That's because you want to buy me the world. And I don't need that." he smiled softly at him.

"I want to, true." Magnus smiled and nipped on his bottom lip. "Isabelle is letting me spoil her more than you are." he sighed.

"Because Izzy loves you and she loves it when you buy her things." Alec laughed as he leaned to take a piece of chocolate. "Here. Try that." he siad softly. 

Magnus smiled and took the piece of chocolate. "Mmm, that's nice." he said, humming.

Alec smiled and leaned to kiss him slowly.

Magnus hummed and kissed him back, nipping on his bottom lip.

Alec groaned and moved closer to him. "How was your day?" he asked softly.

"Long and boring. I missed you." Magnus said as he started kissing his neck softly.

Alec hummed and bared his neck to him. "I missed you too." he whispered and licked his lips.

"I thought that you're training with Jace." Magnus said as he sucked on Alec's pulse point. 

"Yeah. Well I prefer to spend some time with you so we're just going to train tomorrow." Alec said and moaned quietly.

Magnus smirked and traced the rune on his neck with his tongue, taking his time. He knew exactly how much Alec liked it when he was doing that.

Alec moaned louder and bit on his bottom lip. "Magnus..." he whined.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus asked as he started unbuttoning Alec's black shirt.

"You're amazing." Alec groaned quietly.

"Thank you, handsome." Magnus chuckled and nipped on his collarbone softly.

Alec groaned when Magnus ran his hand down his chest, slowly. "Let's go to bed, love." he whispered as he got up.

Alec nodded and quickly got up, pulling Magnus after himself to the bedroom.

Magnus laughed softly as he went after him. "Eager, are we?" he chuckled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alec smiled as the stopped next to the bed and he leaned to kiss Magnus deeply.

Magnus kissed him back humgrily before he pushed at his chest gently.

Alec hummed and dropped on his back on the bed, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus grinned down at him and pulled off his own shirt. He threw it on the floor and moved to straddle Alec.

Alec leaned up to kiss him but a hand on his collarbone stopped him. He was just about to protest when Magnus licked a nipple slowly.

Alec moaned and arched his back high of the bed. "Oh." he groaned.

Magnus hummed and sucked on the nipple as he undid Alec's jeans.

Alec gripped Magnus's hair and pulled him up in a deep kiss.

Magnus kissed him back hungrily as he pushed his hand in Alec's boxers and started stroking him slowly.

Alec moaned in the kiss and threw his head back when Magnus ran his fingers over the slit.

Magnus smirked and immediately started kissing his neck, sucking and nipping here and there.

Alec whined. "Magnus, I want you." he panted quietly.

Magnus pulled away to look at his blue eyes and smirked as he cupped his cheek. "As you wish." he whispered and pulled his other hand out of Alec's boxers. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both completely naked.

"You're getting lazy. Using magic for everything." Alec shook his head, chuckling.

"Like you mind." Magnus snorted and sucked on his bottom lip as he reached for the lube on the nightstand.

Alec licked his upper lip and looked at him. "I-I'm already open." he said, blushing a bit.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes focused on Alec's. "You are?"

"Yeah...I got here early and you weren't here so...." Alec bit his bottom lip, watching her.

"Aren't you naughty?" Magnus hummed and kissed him hungrily.

"I learn from the best." Alec teased him as they pulled apart.

"Mmm, I take that as a compliment." Magnus smirked.

"You always do." Alec chuckled and licked his lips. "Come on. I need you."

Magnus hummed and slowly thrusted in him, gripping his hips.

Alec moaned and gripped Magnus's hair before he dragged his nails down Magnus's back slowly.

Magnus moaned and started moving more firmly after a moment, eyes locked with Alec's.

"O-Oh, by the Angel." Alec gasped when Magnus thrusted against his prostate.

"I believe that my name is Magnus, darling." he teased as he leaned to suck on his earlobe.

Alec moaned and gripped on Magnus's hips firmly. He gasped when Magnus took him by the wrists and pinned his hands over his head.

"Hey." He groaned but arched his back high when Magnus's thrusted against his prostate again.

Magnus smirked and help Alec's wrist in place with one of his hands as he supported himself with the other.

"You know that I can easily free myself, right?" Alec gasped as he thrusted back.

"Oh, I know, Alexander but you wouldn't because you like it." Magnus smirked as he started thrusting against Alec's prostate.

Alec moaned loudly and closed his eyes as he wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist. "Shit." he gasped when Magnus thrusted in deeper now.

Soon Alec was cumming, moaning loudly Magnus's name, arching his back high of the bed.

Magnus hummed and leaned to kiss him deeply as he thrusted deeper and started cumming.

"That was good." Alec panted when Magnus rolled on his back next to him.

"Like always." Magnus smirked at him and leaned to kiss him.

"True." Alec said, smiling in the kiss, still panting a bit.

"Come on. Get up." Magnus smiled at him as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked as he looked at him.

"We're going to drink that wine and eat the chocolate and then I may just thank you again about it..in bed." Magnus smirked and laughed softly when Alec quickly got up.

"The way I see it the quicker we're done there we'll be back here." Alec hummed and took Magnus's hand, pulling him toward the living room.

Magnus laughed louder as he went after Alec.


End file.
